fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Season X
Season 10, also referred to as Season X, and also known as Out of Time, is an update for Fortnite: Battle Royale that was released on August 1, 2019. The season's theme revolves around Time. The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks. The story continues from the storyline that started in Season 3. How did it start? In Season 8, Polar Peak started cracking due to the volcano’s impact to it. In Season 9, we saw an eye of a monster appear in its interior. But during downtime for an update, the monster got out of Polar Peak, removing its main attraction, the castle, leaving footprints and even destroying some houses while swimming around the island. Afterwards a robot (later named the Mecha) is being constructed in Pressure Plant leading up to the end-of-the-season event which is hinted by certain holographic public service announcements and the countdown on top of the sky platforms. Not much of the event is relevant to this season except for, at one time, the Mecha opening the Loot Lake vault and takes the Zero Point sphere to get some more power. Afterwards the Zero Point sphere starts destabilizing throughout Season 9’s remaining time. According to the Season 10 / X trailer, only Jonesy experienced the explosion of the sphere. This witness took Jonesy to a recap of the storyline in its entirety, including the Battle Bus, the rocket launcher, the Volcano and its meteors, Fishstick being trained by DJ Yonder, Kevin the cube hit by the butterfly, the birthday gift box from the birthday events, a Christmas tree, Eternal Voyager, the radio from Season 5, a Drift-created Durrr Burger, the B.R.U.T.E., the bass fish, the desert motel sign, a Team Monster sticker, the bunker's turntables from Season 9, the Durrr Burger arcade game, and finally Peely, who has his eye on him after the smoothie incident. There's also the Dragoncrest back bling next to Jonesy. Straightly after that, Jonesy goes back to the island. Jonesy appeared near the returning Dusty Depot seeing the meteor about to hit it back in between Seasons 3 and 4. But this time, the meteor froze for the sake of the season and exploring what’s inside (what’s first seen in the S10 / X Battle Pass trailer). Some locations from Season 9 are still there because the meteor came from the sphere (unlike rumors that we are going back to any of the OG seasons). Season 10 / X officially started at this point. The Season X Storyline The Visitor’s capsule from Season 4 can be seen in the meteor, which is actually opened, thus letting him escape. He uses Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs. To know more about the map changes, go down to take a look at it. Meanwhile, the meteor is moving slowly to where it exploded originally in Season 4 to make Dusty Divot. On Week 7, Dusty Depot’s white warehouse became a storage for a new rocket for this season‘s main event. On September 23, 2019, the rocket is finished and it’s ready! Go down to The End event to get some leaks about this season’s main event (SPOILERS!). There are returning/recreated skins for Season 10/X Eternal Voyager (Dark Voyager) Sparkle Supreme (Sparkle Speciallist) Ultima Knight (Black Knight / Red Knight) X Lord (Rust Lord) Catalyst (Drift) Tilted Teknique (Teknique) YOND3R (DJ Yonder) Memes: Kevin Wrap (T60) Sweaty (T89) Bottle Flip (T37) Battle Pass Battle Pass tiers Free tiers Achievement rewards Missions New to Season X are Missions. Missions are like challenges prior to Season X, except Missions are separated into two bundles: Normal and Prestige. The two bundles are exclusive to Battle Pass owners and grant Battle Stars, XP, cosmetics, and a style for a certain skin. Free Pass owners get limited-time challenges, which give Battle Stars, XP, and a weekly Loading Screen with a secret Battle Star. Battle Pass Missions * Road Trip Guide * Rumble Royale Guide * Spray & Pray Guide * Worlds Collide Guide * Smash & Grab Guide * Blockbuster Guide * Boogie Down Guide * Team Spirit Guide * Storm Racers Guide * Bullseye! Guide * Mystery: A Meteoric Rise Guide * Limited-Time: Ready or Not... Guide Map Changes As said above, Dusty Depot came back along with the meteor moments before hitting it in Season 4. The long slipstream is removed along with all of the Sky Platforms. Inside the meteor is The Visitor’s capsule originally found during Season 4, which is actaully opened for him to escape. He now uses Dusty Depot to create Rift Beacons to make Rift Zones that can alter some POIs into something else. The first, which is seen in the Season X Trailer and the leaks, is Tilted Town (from Neo Tilted). Tilted Town is a western-style location that restricts building and breaking to match the Western theme. The Neo Tilted slipstream is also removed. The second brings back Retail Row (from Mega Mall), but this time, with zombies. The Mega Mall slipstream is also removed. The third Rift Beacon is placed in the Rec Center (between Snobby and Tilted), but the Rift Beacon exploded, leaving a giant crater alongside Glitched Consumables, which can turn into any consumable in Fortnite’s history. The fourth Rift Beacon is placed near the Trunk ‘N’ Oasis gas station in the desert. For the release of Borderlands 3, the Rift Zone created Pandora from the game as part of a collaboration with Mayhem. Pandora gives shield after 4 seconds of not taking damage. Pandora left the Battle Royale Island on September 10. Afterwards, the places that were in the Rift Zone before are brought back. The fifth Rift Beacon is placed on Fatal Fields and brought the return of the Kevin Floating Island, but this time, the Motel is mixed with the OG Loot Lake house. Like in Season 6, the Floating Island will go around the map. The sixth and seventh Rift Beacons were placed in the frozen Greasy Grove and in Paradise Palms. Greasy Grove returned by removing the ice that covered it. This time, at certain times, all players in Greasy Grove will dance the Taco Time emote while Spicy Tacos rain from the sky, Once eaten, you move faster for 20 seconds, and while dancing, you regenerate 20 health per second. You also regenerate 10 health and shield. In the other hand, Paradise Palms turned into Moisty Palms. While crouching, players can turn into a prop. On Week 7, a hole is built in Dusty Depot’s floor and wall for storage of a new version of the rocket. This will become the basis for this season’s main event. The rocket was built by The Scientist. The eighth Rift Beacon was placed at Tilted Town and turned it into Gotham City for Batman’s 80th birthday. Gotham City gave everyone unlimited glider redeploys. On September 23, 2019, the rocket was complete and is set to launch at the end of the season. The ninth Rift Beacon is placed in some random location southeast of Junk Junction, in the Race Track. It turned into Starry Suburbs, where shooting stars appear from the sky that can give you some good loot! Starry Suburbs is the fixed version of the ruined neighborhood north of Pleasant Park. We don’t know if there is going to be a tenth Rift Beacon, but we know that there will be one “last stop” at our current Battle Royale island. After this season, according to leaks, we will receive new locations, and a new map. Season 10 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Minimap The End The End is referred as the launching of the second rocket in Fortnite. It will be this season’s main event. We don’t know what’s gonna happen yet. It is planned to completely destroy the Battle Royale Island. Players will get to witness the meteor, the cube, the monster, and the Mecha all in a battle to the end. It was also hinted by some messages recorded by the Visitor at Dusty Depot, at where some point a saying is interpreted as "This is the Visitor. It's going to be the end." The event is going to be between Loot Lake and Dusty Depot. There are leaks that players will be sent to the strange dimension, identified as the eye of the storm from the Season X trailer where players are disabled to move, jump, and crouch. A new teaser for the next season was hinted at a final Week 10 loading screen called "Last Stop", with the description "Thank you, bus driver." It shows a picture of the Battle Bus taking off to what appears to be the upcoming new island, with different Fortnite skins thanking the bus driver for their service at the previous island. Teasers Teaser #1 for Season 10 was released on July 28th, 2019 at 16:29 ET, during the Fortnite World Cup. That was the first teaser of Season 10 and includes the caption: "Think Back. 8.1.2019" hinting to old locations returning. The first teaser showed off Dusty Depot, the second showed off the B.R.U.T.E., the third showed Eternal Voyager and Catalyst, and the fourth is a video teaser showing the Zero Point explosion (the first seconds of the Season 10 / X trailer). Teaser 1 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 1 Teaser 2 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 2 Teaser 3 - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite - Season X - Story Trailer Fortnite - Season X Overview Trailer References de:Battle Pass Saison 10 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 10) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons Category:Season 10